Voyager-Sky Patrol Conflict
The Voyager-Sky Patrol Conflict was a year-long conflict that took place in an alternate timeline. In this timeline, Kristijan's Freedom Fighters never really expanded beyond their original members, and the Terror Force still existed six years later. In the fall of 2016, the Fighters fled to Mobius after a heavy defeat from the Terror Force to find their Mobian counterparts, who just happened to have similar names. At first, the Zagreb group tried to help the Mobian group win a battle against the Eggman Empire they were currently fighting, but different views of tactics led the leaders of each group, Kristijan Matijević and Sally Acorn, to grow in utter disagreement. Relations between both forces deteriorated, spiraling into an all-out war. During that year, both sides would take heavy losses, and a few interventions were made by the Terror Force. Prelude As 7th grade was beginning, the Freedom Fighters faced a massive defeat at the hands of the Terror Force. The reason was because the Terror Force suffered lesser defeats, allowing them to become more advanced. Voyager was severely damaged, and the ship fled to a nearby class M planet, Mobius. They encountered their Mobian counterparts, the Knothole Freedom Fighters, who were at the time involved in a war with the Eggman Empire. Kristijan's group helped Sally's group by using the [[USS Voyager (VSPC)|USS Voyager]] to strike down almost six bases, while taking no significant damage whatsoever. Two days later, as the two groups were planning to destroy the Death Egg with Voyager and the Sky Patrol, Kristijan and Sally had different opinions in tactics. Kristijan wanted to go with an all-out assault (launching all weapons at an enemy vessel) while Sally favored hit and run attacks. They started arguing about it and Kristijan in mid-argument said that the Sky Patrol wasn't a Defiant-class starship (first Federation warship used during the Dominion War). Sally had viewed Starfleet classes just a few hours ago and was angered by this response. Sally responded with the fact that the Intrepid-class (Voyager's starship class) was not sufficiently armed to take on such a large threat, something that furiously angered Kristijan, since Voyager has proven itself over the last six years. The clash lasted for two days before Sally snapped and launched the Sky Patrol. Sky Patrol struck an unprepared Voyager, the ship taking severe damage. A furious Kristijan launched all weapons and destroyed the Sky Patrol's weapons array and engines. Finally, Kristijan delivered an ultimatum via viewscreen: the war has just begun; starting a year-long conflict between the two fighting forces. The beginning In the beginning, Kristijan's Freedom Fighters won the first few conflicts with fast success. The Sky Patrol could not keep up with Voyager and the Knothole Freedom Fighters were not capable of quickly repairing the ship. However, the United Federation (a Mobius version of Star Trek's UFP) had resupplied and fully repaired the Sky Patrol. For the next month, Voyager was forced to continually retreat in all battles, as the Sky Patrol had mysteriously gotten weapon upgrades (Kristijan and his fighting force did not realize they came from the United Federation). Throughout the first half of the next month, both forces would reach an effective stalemate, with both sides taking an equal amount of destructive damage. As the second half of the month began, Kristijan decided to tip things in their favor. ''Voyager's advantage In the next battle, an armored ''Voyager stepped out against the Sky Patrol. After a few barrages of weapons, the results were shocking: the impenetrable armor was not even affected. Sally was immediately horrified, realizing that perhaps it was not the best move to provoke Kristijan into declaring war. Voyager fired all weapons, critically damaging the Sky Patrol, which crashlanded on Angel Island. In the next battle, the Terror Force intervened, heavily damaging both vessels. A temporary truce was established and Dark Kristijan's ship was nearly destroyed. After the Terror Force was defeated, Sky Patrol critically damaged a weakened Voyager, forcing Kristijan's Fighters to abandon ship while Voyager crashlanded in the middle of Yurashia. The ship was salvaged later, repaired and placed back into service. In response, over the next three months, Kristijan's Fighters hit back hard, forcing Sally's Fighters to constantly retreat. Also, during one of those battles, Voyager fired a tricobalt device, nearly destroying the Sky Patrol. After that battle, during the next meeting of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Nicole, Bunnie and Antoine considered surrendering. The Terror Force made a few minor interventions during the summer of 2017, but neither side took considerable damage and the Terror Force never showed up in the war again. Home turf and final battles Since September 2017, the fighting moved from Mobius to Zagreb, the Croatian capital on Earth, and the home town of Kristijan's Freedom Fighters. Zagreb never took damage from the war, but both sides were constantly locked in a stalemate. The Knothole Freedom Fighters decided to build their own Starfleet weapons, but Rotor and Tails couldn't figure out how Starfleet's phasers and photon torpedoes worked. They finally built their own cloaking device, closely based on Voyager's cloaking device. However, when they tested it during a battle with the enemy, the device failed, and the Sky Patrol's power failed. Finally, in mid-November 2017, Voyager defeated the Sky Patrol for the final time after a colossal battle, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters surrendered. Category:Article list Category:Conflict